


Maybe, Someday

by JayceCarter



Series: 30 Days of Smut - Countdown to Anniversary [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora returns from a mission, and Arthur shows her how much he's missed her.





	Maybe, Someday

**Author's Note:**

> SO, we are roughly ONE month from my one year anniversary, not only on AO3 but for writing fanfic. I'm pretty excited about this and decided to do another prompt list. This will be 30 days long, being smut but not all kinks, and take me up to my one year anniversary!! 
> 
> Today's Prompt: standard procedure. No idea what that meant exactly so I just did some normal sweet smut. :) 
> 
> I'll still update my other pieces, but I wanted to do another 30 days and this seemed a good time to do so!

Nora gave her report, and Arthur forced himself to listen, to respond, to do what was expected. She’d cleared the building of super mutants with her mercenary friend, the one Arthur hated. Though, he hated all her companions.

 

“Very good work, Sentinel.”

 

She smiled, her black brotherhood jumpsuit bringing out the blue of her eyes. “Thank you, Elder. Am I excused? I’d like to put my things down and rest.”

 

He nodded. “Of course. Dismissed, Sentinel.”

 

Nora turned, the squeak of Danse’s door -of her door, now- telling him she’d gone to her own quarters.

 

“All the reports show she did what a squad would have had trouble clearing,” Kells said.

 

“She does that often.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

Arthur handed the reports to the scribe beside him. “Take these to Proctor Teagan. Kells, I am going to have lunch. Please alert me if anything of importance happens.”

 

“Of course, Elder. Enjoy your lunch.”

 

Arthur walked out of the command deck, then ducked into the door to the right once sure no one watched him.

 

The moment he shut the door behind him, Nora wrapped her fingers into his jacket and tugged him down toward her.

 

Her lips took his in an aggressive kiss, one that held the same desperation he had.

 

He missed her when she was gone, and she was gone a lot. Trying to make a secret relationship work in a life like theirs was taxing, and when she yanked him toward the bed, he knew she felt it, too.

 

Nora shoved his battlecoat off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor in a pile without their lips ever separating. One of his hands grasped the back of her neck, keeping her still while he tilted his head and slipped his tongue past her lips to taste her.

 

She worked the buckles and straps of his jumpsuit, the same sort she had on. The woman could get a jumpsuit off in no time flat, at least when she had the motivation to do so.

 

Her legs hit the bed, and Arthur followed her onto it. He pulled back enough to work his jumpsuit off his shoulders and down his arms, her yanking of the fabric helping to strip him.

 

“I missed you, Nora.”

 

She smiled, that soft one that was just for him, before she pulled her own zipper down. “I missed you, too.”

 

His lips explored the skin she exposed with each tug of her zipper, with each buckle she undid. He followed them like a trail until his tongue dipped into her navel, checking each inch of her for new wounds, for new scars.

 

His hands grasped the fabric and pulled it over her hips, stripping her of everything until he had her naked beneath him. He removed the rest of his jumpsuit, needing to feel her against him.

 

Her thighs parted around him, her heel pulling him in. She always wanted him, always reached for him. After years in power, of people who only wanted his name, his Nora wanted him. She didn’t care about him being a Maxson, didn’t care about the things being Lady Maxson might win her. All she wanted was Arthur, and he let that intoxicate him.

 

He pressed his cock against her as he settled between her legs, her thighs, tight around his waist, her lips against his again, breathing him in and devouring him.

 

Arthur filled her, swallowing the sounds she made. She always made the best sounds, always drew ones from him he had no idea he could make, sounds he’d have never made at any other time. Her body gave into him so easily, surrounding him, so damned soft and tight and warm.

 

He took her hard because he knew she could take it, weight braced on one hand, his other fingers digging into her thigh to pull her toward him.

 

Nora responded by lifting her hips, encouraging him. She whispered against his lips between the kisses. Sweet nothings, things she never said any other time. Nora wasn’t the sort of woman to give into pointless romance, into fleeting feelings. She’d lived through losing everything, had survived what few ever could, had hardened much like he had through life. She didn’t fall to emotional platitudes.

 

That was why those sweet nothings that fell from her lips meant so much to him. They were his and no one else’s.

 

He neared his release, and he read her body to say the same. The movement of her hips, the way her nipples rubbed against his chest as she panted, the grip of her fingers, they all told him she was close.

 

Arthur moved his lips to her throat, careful not to leave a mark, using his tongue against her pulse instead. He ground against her, his pelvis stroking her clit in a hard rub, hard enough she tightened down around him.

 

Her head arched back, exposing her throat for him to lavish a kiss on the front. Her cunt tightened around him, but he didn’t stop.

 

He chased his own release, wanting to follow her over that edge, wanting to get lost in the feeling. He needed that point between moments when there wasn’t the Prydwen, when there was no brotherhood, no Maxson name, no next mission or risk. Instead, he wanted to lose himself in those seconds where he spilled into her and it was just them.

 

He came, his fingers tight around her thigh, as deep into her as he could get, his face buried against her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair.

 

Nora’s hands rubbed over his back, fingers tracing the muscles there, the scars.

 

He rolled off her when he’d caught his breath, settling on his back to stare at the ceiling. “I did miss you,” he said.

 

Nora set her head on his bicep, her hair spilling over him. “I should be here a few days.”

 

“Stay longer?”

 

“You know I can’t.”

 

“You could if you married me.”

 

Nora sighed as she snuggled against his side. “You always ask me that.”

 

“And you always turn me down. Just think about it, please? As my wife, you could stay with me all the time. No more missions, no more risk, no more hiding. We could really be together.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Why not? You always tell me no, but you never tell me why. You say you love me, you always come back to me, but you won’t marry me. Why not?”

 

She rolled, tossing a leg over him. Wetness on her thigh rubbed against him. “Because right now? Like this? You’re mine and I’m yours. If I married you, I'd belong to the Brotherhood. This? What we have? It would belong to the Brotherhood. We wouldn’t be Arthur and Nora, we’d be only Lord and Lady Maxson. I don’t want that, Arthur.”

 

He ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it from her face. He didn’t want to miss a moment of seeing her before she left again. “Will you ever marry me?”

 

“Maybe, someday.” Nora closed her eyes, body melded against him, relaxed like there was no place she’d rather be. “Will we ever be able to have a normal life? One where we settle down? Where it’s just us?”

 

Arthur pressed a kiss to her forehead before he let his eyes close as well, basking in the warmth of her body against his. “Maybe, someday.”

 


End file.
